On A Bad Day There Is Always Lipstick
by jendaiyu
Summary: [ONESHOT] /"Gin-san, kita lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu. Kagura-chan bisa menghabisi kita jika kita berani membahas perasaannya pada Okita-san." /"I-itu... Hasegawa-san kembali ditinggalkan... /OKIKAGU/CANON


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama_ manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

Kagura berjalan pulang dengan riang sehabis membeli sukonbu, tidak mudah untuk sekadar mendapatkan sekotak sukonbu akhir-akhir ini. Terutama ketika Gintoki semakin pelit. Mereka baru mendapatkan klien beberapa minggu lalu dengan bayaran yang lumayan tetapi uang itu sepertinya sudah dihabiskan Gintoki untuk bermain pachinko dan wanita. Rasanya ingin sekali Kagura menghancurkan biji Gintoki dengan bola pachinko, namun rasa kesal Kagura hilang sepenuhnya setelah mendapatkan sekotak sukonbu.

Kagura berjalan melewati taman, menemukan rivalnya, Okita Sougo, duduk di bangku taman sambil memandangi sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Kagura penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu meski sebetulnya hari ini dia ingin melewati hari dengan tenang.

"Sedang memandangi foto porno huh?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba dari belakang Sougo, keberadaannya membuat bulu kuduk Sougo berdiri, pria itu terkejut dan segera merasa kesal ketika melihat siapa yang mengganggunya.

"Aku sedang berdoa supaya kau mati dilindas kerbau." jawab Sougo datar lalu mengantongi benda yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau bertindak mencurigakan Sadis! Jangan-jangan itu surat cinta ya? Fufufu, aku ingin lihat gadis sial macam apa yang mendapat surat cinta dari orang busuk sepertimu _aru_." Kagura mencoba meraih kantong celana Sougo. Sougo menghindar, kemudian menempeleng kepala Kagura, Kagura dengan cepat menampar bagian belakang leher Sougo.

"Hentikan Cina, aku sedang tidak _mood_ berkelahi denganmu." kata Sougo sembari menahan kedua tangan Kagura yang mencoba mencabik wajahnya. "Kalau kau penasaran dengan benda yang kubawa, baiklah, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

Sougo melepaskan tangan Kagura, kemudian merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil berwarna putih, Sougo kembali menarik tangan Kagura, meletakkan bungkusan itu di telapak mungilnya.

"Kerang?" tanya Kagura ketika mengeluarkan isinya, menatap wajah Sougo, pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Kyō-beni kerang. Tidak tahu? Kau memang gadis jadi-jadian ya." ledek Sougo.

Dalam hati Kagura hendak meninju wajah malas Sougo, tetapi dia lebih tertarik pada benda di tangannya, Kagura membuka kerang itu sehingga terbelah menjadi dua bagian, bagian yang satu berwarna merah, sementara bagian lainnya hijau gelap nyaris hitam yang mengilap. Kagura baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti itu, benda itu tampak cantik dan berkilauan.

Sougo berdecak, mengambil kembali kyō-beni dan bungkusan kecil dari tangan Kagura, "Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakannya 'kan?"

Kagura mengangguk, matanya tidak beralih dari benda yang kini berada di tangan Sougo, masih terpesona. Sougo mengeluarkan kuas kecil dari bungkusan kecil, menyodorkan bagian bulunya di depan bibir Kagura.

"Keluarkan lidahmu." perintah Sougo ketika Kagura menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kagura curiga.

"Ck. Baiklah, kalau tidak mau, kugunakan lidahku saja kalau 'gitu." ancam Sougo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko tertular virus bodoh _aru_." Kagura ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

Sougo pura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kagura, dia menyentuh ujung lidah Kagura dengan kuas itu, kemudian mengoleskannya pada bagian kerang yang berwarna merah. Kyō-beni dan bungkusan kecilnya dikembalikan ke tangan Kagura, lalu dengan kasar Sougo menarik dagu Kagura agar kepalanya sedikit mendongak, ujung kuas yang lembut menyentuh bibir Kagura sebelum gadis itu sempat protes. Sougo memulaskannya beberapa kali sebelum mundur selangkah untuk mengamati hasil karyanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bagaimana pun kau tetap tidak bisa tampak cantik ya, cewek monster." ejek Sougo, lalu sengaja mendengus kecewa.

"Sadis sialan!" Kagura menendang kaki kiri Sougo, membuatnya memekik.

"Kau memang tidak tahu terima kasih ya! Sudah ah, aku banyak kerjaan." Sougo bilang, kemudian mengambil jaket Shinsengumi-nya yang tergeletak di bangku taman, mengenakannya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Kagura yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Sebentar setelahnya, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Sougo tidak lagi menjadi perhatian Kagura, matanya kembali berkilat ceria menatap benda berkilau di tangannya. Bagaimana pun kyō-beni kerang itu adalah perangkat kosmetik pertamanya sejak lahir. Sambil berlari kecil, Kagura menghampiri air mancur yang berada di taman itu, menatap bayangan dirinya di permukaan air. Bibirnya yang menjadi lebih merah dan berkilau dari biasa, sangat mencolok di kulit pucatnya. Wajah Kagura tampak lebih segar dan cerah. Kagura menyukai tampilan baru dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Gintoki menggerutu di depan kedai milik Otose sambil menggaruk-garuk leher, Shinpachi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kagura lama sekali, kita 'kan harus ketemu klien jam 9." keluh Gintoki sambil berdecak.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Gin-san, wanita punya banyak urusan yang tidak dimengerti pria. Ini baru jam 8.30 kok." kata Shinpachi sesudah membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Maaf menunggu!" seru Kagura sambil menuruni tangga dari lantai 2. Dia membawa payung ungunya seperti biasa.

Gintoki berdecak, "Lama sekali sih! Sudahlah, ayo cepat berangkat."

"Kagura-chan, beberapa hari ini kau selalu memakai pemerah bibir ya?" tanya Shinpachi.

Kagura mengangguk dengan malu-malu, kemudian menyengir lebar, merasa bahagia karena akhirnya seseorang menyadari perubahan penampilannya.

"Ha? Aku tidak sadar, darimana kau dapat benda mahal begitu oi? Kau jangan-jangan menjual Toyako-ku lagi ya?" tanya Gintoki, masih menggaruk lehernya.

"Sadis yang memberikannya _aru_." Kagura menjawab sembari memamerkan kyō-beni-nya.

"O-okita-san? Kenapa dia punya barang seperti ini?" Shinpachi memperhatikan kyō-beni seolah kyō-beni itu menyimpan petunjuk.

Gintoki mengorek hidung, tidak menunjukkan minat terhadap topik pembicaraan. "Mungkin punya salah satu wanita langganannya, aku tidak peduli, ayo cepat jalan. Segepok uang sudah menunggu kita."

Kagura terdiam sejenak ketika Gintoki dan Shinpachi berjalan di depannya, "Wanita langganannya?"

"Apa lagi Kagura?" Gintoki menoleh dengan kesal, berharap gadis Yato itu tidak membuang waktu lagi dan segera jalan mengikutinya.

"GIN-CHAN BEGO!" Kagura menendang Gintoki sekuat tenaga, membuat pria ikal itu menjerit, terpental dan jatuh di atas tumpukan kayu sisa bongkaran rumah yang teronggok di pinggir jalan. Shinpachi juga menjerit panik kemudian menghampiri Gintoki untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Kagura terengah-engah, merasa jika perut dan dadanya terasa panas seolah ada kurcaci yang sedang memanaskan bak mandi di dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis makan siang Okita Sougo membolos patroli lagi, dia berdiri di atas jembatan, menikmati terik matahari dan mengamati kakek tua yang sedang kejar-kejaran mesra dengan gadis muda di tepi sungai yang mengalir melintasi kolong jembatan itu. Lolipop rasa udang durhaka goreng tersemat di mulutnya. Tontonannya semakin menarik ketika kakek tua itu mengeluarkan cambuk dan mulai tertawa-tawa busuk, gadis itu mengambil cambuk juga, kemudian mereka berdua adu cambuk. Pada saat itulah sesuatu yang lancip dan keras menyentuh belakang kepala Sougo.

Suara yang sangat dikenal Sougo mulai bicara, "Mungkin sudah banyak orang yang ditipu olehmu dan percaya pada manusia busuk sepertimu hanya karena kau polisi, tapi aku bukan orang bodoh. Tidak ada polisi baik-baik yang menonton perbuatan cabul dengan senang hati _aru_."

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor?" balas Sougo, menarik lolipop keluar dari mulutnya. "Ngapain kau menggangguku lagi?"

Kagura menurunkan payungnya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Kyō-beni itu… Punya siapa sebetulnya?" Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kagura, dia merasa jantungnya berdegup keras ketika melontarkan pertanyaan, perutnya pun bergejolak aneh.

"Ha?" Sougo tampak bingung.

"Pokoknya Shinpachi bilang tidak mungkin orang sepertimu punya barang seperti ini."

Keheningan menghampiri mereka sejenak, suara riang mesum kakek dan gadis muda di bawah jembatan terdengar semakin jelas. Sougo membalikkan badannya, bersandar pada pegangan jembatan, kini dia menatap Kagura dan dapat melihat orang lalu lalang di belakang si gadis Yato.

"Kyō-beni itu punya seseorang yang penting bagiku. Aku akan menjadikanmu makanan buaya jika berani menghilangkan atau merusaknya."

"P-perempuan?" Kagura tampak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum pernah bergaul dengan _Okama_."

Kurcaci di dalam tubuh Kagura rasanya mulai memanaskan air bak mandi lagi, tetapi tulang punggungnya seolah berubah menjadi es. Kagura kehilangan kata-kata, rasanya dia ingin menghajar wajah Sougo, tapi entah kenapa dia sadar kalau dirinya tak pantas melakukannya.

"Kenapa sih Cina? Bukannya kau senang dengan benda itu?"

Kagura kesal, dia kesal karena Sougo menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti. Kagura sama sekali tidak paham kenapa dia merasa marah dengan jawaban Sadis, dan lagi apa mungkin Sadis betulan punya seseorang yang penting baginya. Wanita penting? Sadis punya kekasih? Kagura hampir tidak pernah melihat Sadis berbaik hati terhadap seseorang termasuk yang bergender perempuan. Untuk kali ini dia ingin Sadis mengatakan kalau dia berbohong, dan mengejek Kagura bodoh seperti biasa. Tetapi tidak, sepertinya Sadis mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Hmph, ya baiklah, gadis yang sial karena kenal denganmu. Kyō-beni ini tetap milikku!" Kagura berbalik pergi setelah menjulurkan lidahnya lama-lama.

Sougo menatapnya pergi, dahinya berkerut, masih tidak paham dengan kelakukan gadis Yato itu. Dia kemudian mengangkat bahunya, memutuskan untuk tak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gin-san, kita lebih baik pura-pura tidak tahu. Kagura-chan bisa menghabisi kita jika kita berani membahas perasaannya pada Okita-san." Shinpachi memberi saran sambil menuangkan teh di gelas Gintoki sementara Gintoki sibuk memperban lengannya yang terluka. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, menatap tehnya tanpa minat.

"Dasar Kagura, aku mana tau kalau ternyata dia naksir bocah Shinsengumi itu. Lagipula dia harusnya tahu kalau semua pria di Shinsengumi tidak bisa dipercaya. Ketuanya saja mesum begitu." keluh Gintoki.

"Maksudmu Okita-san…."

"Tentu saja! Lihat saja wajah busuknya, tidak mungkin dia masih—pokoknya tokoh pria yang masih perjaka di anime dan manga ini 'kan cuma kau. Kagura harus berhati-hati."

"Gin-san sebaiknya kau tidak bawa-bawa aku…" Shinpachi mencoba menahan diri, dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini bukan waktunya marah, "Tapi Gin-san, kau benar. Kagura-chan memang harus kita awasi. Dan…. Aku penasaran kenapa Okita-san memberikan lipstik itu pada—"

"Aku pulang!" Kagura menyerukan salam sebelum Shinpachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Ah, soal lipsti—" Shinpachi menutup mulut Gintoki dengan telapak tangannya.

"I-itu… Hasegawa-san kembali ditinggalkan istrinya karena ada bekas lipstik di bajunya. Ahahahaha." Shinpachi mengarang, lalu melepaskan mulut Gintoki.

Kagura mencerna kata-kata Shinpachi, menatap pemuda berkacamata itu, lalu melihat wajah malas Gintoki sebelum menghambur keluar rumah lagi.

"Kagura-chan?!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu muncul di belakangku? Bertemu denganmu dua kali dalam sehari membuat semangat hidupku turun 80%—tidak, bahkan 99%." keluh Sougo saat Kagura muncul di belakangnya lagi, Sougo masih berdiri bertopang dagu di jembatan. Kali ini objek yang diperhatikannya adalah seorang pria muda dan wanita muda yang sedang main polisi-maling. Tubuhnya geming bahkan ketika menyadari Kagura berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, badannya kaku karena seharian berdiri di posisi yang kurang lebih sama, dia masih dalam _mood_ tidak ingin berkelahi. Tetapi jika Kagura menyerang, dia tidak akan segan menghajar balik. Meski begitu, Sougo tidak menyangka Kagura akan menarik kasar tubuhnya, kemudian membenamkan kepala jingganya di dada Sougo yang bidang.

"Kau sedang apa?!" Sougo tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Kagura mendongak, menyeringai memamerkan giginya yang putih sebelum melepaskan tubuh Sougo.

"Aku baru ingat kalau bekas lipstik di pakaian seorang pria dapat meruntuhkan segalanya, fufufu, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi _orang penting_ itu jika melihat itu ya? _Aru_." Kagura bilang dengan nada meledek.

Sougo menatap noda berbentuk bibir berwarna merah yang menempel di bagian pakaiannya yang berwarna putih, menatap Kagura dengan bingung.

"Fufufu kau pasti akan diusir seperti Madao hari i—" Kagura menghentikan kalimatnya ketika dia merasakan bibir Sougo menempel di bibirnya, hanya sebentar hingga Kagura bahkan tidak sempat berpikir dan Kagura merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar. Di perutnya terdapat sensasi aneh yang berbeda dengan saat dia marah tadi siang, kali ini para kurcaci tidak memasak air panas, tetapi mungkin kurcacinya menari balet.

"Sebaiknya kau menaruh stempel di tempat yang mencolok." kata Sougo, mengusap bibirnya dengan lengan, menyisakan noda merah di lengan kemeja putihnya. Kagura yang sudah mengumpulkan kesadarannya menendang Sougo hingga jatuh ke sungai, dia pun terjun ke sungai untuk menghajar Sougo lebih banyak lagi, Sougo yang basah kuyup menyeringai, dia menarik katana-nya, menderap menghampiri Kagura yang juga sudah menyiapkan payung besarnya.

Sore hari itu ramai seperti biasa, orang-orang yang lalu lalang berhenti di jembatan untuk mendapatkan tontonan seru berkat dua bocah remaja itu. Gintoki dan Shinpachi berada di kerumunan orang yang menonton, sepertinya mereka bisa tenang soal hubungan mereka, karena untuk sementara, dua orang itu masih bodoh seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu siapa nama wanita penting pemilik kyō-beni itu?" tanya Kagura terengah-engah. Tubuhnya basah karena air sungai dan keringat, dia berbaring di tanah berpasir yang menempel di tubuh lengketnya. Okita Sougo berbaring di sebelahnya, nafasnya juga terengah-engah. Langit sudah gelap, kerumunan orang di jembatan juga sudah bubar, tinggal mereka berdua di tepi sungai.

"Aku sebetulnya malas memberitahumu. Tapi karena kau bakal ngotot, baiklah, Okita Mitsuba, kakakku." jawab Sougo dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Hah?" Oh iya, Kagura ingat, Gin-chan pernah bilang kalau si Sadis punya kakak perempuan manis yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan adiknya yang busuk itu. Sayang sekali wanita itu sudah meninggal, padahal akan menyenangkan jika Kagura bisa mengenalnya.

"Kenapa sih? Jangan bilang kau kepikiran."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tetapi hati Kagura terasa sangat ringan. "Tidak apa-apa memberikannya padaku?"

Sougo bangkit berdiri, membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir yang lengket, dia menatap Kagura, "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mungkin memakainya, lagipula siapa tahu kau bakal jadi _orang penting_ selanjutnya."

Kagura melongo, tidak begitu paham maksud Sougo, dan dia merasa melihat Sougo tersenyum sekilas, tapi tidak yakin karena gelap. Mungkin Kagura tidak salah lihat, karena dengan bangga, Kagura dapat menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang cukup spesial karena bisa melihat warna asli dari Okita Sougo, pria itu tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan orang-orang.

"Oh ya, dan lagi, sepertinya kyō-beni itu pernah dipakai Kondo-san sekali ketika menyamar jadi _hostess_ untuk mengintai Anego. Sepertinya sudah jorok." bilang Sougo.

Tidak. Kagura salah, pemuda ini lebih buruk, lebih menyebalkan, lebih busuk daripada bulu pantat.

.

.

おわり

.

.

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **~ Bagi yang belum tau, Kyō-beni kerang atau Beni-iri Awase adalah pemerah bibir tradisional yang digunakan selama ratusan tahun. Kerangnya terbuat dari kerang asli, sementara isinya (beni) terbuat dari ekstrak bunga benibana (Sallflower) pada masa Heian (794-1185), Beni ini dianggap barang mewah, tetapi di akhir zaman Edo (1603-1867) Beni ini menjadi barang yang diproduksi masal. Bagian merahnya menghasilkan warna merah terang sementara bagian hijau gelap nyaris hitamnya menghasilkan warna merah gelap, Beni ini dioleskan menggunakan kuas kecil, harus sedikit dibasahi (dijilat sedikit juga boleh) supaya warna yang dihasilkan lebih kelihatan.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_


End file.
